1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rotating loop takers or hooks including a hook beak for seizing a loop of needle thread in a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the loop seizing beak of a sewing machine hook must pass closely adjacent to the sewing needle to seize the loop of thread therefrom, and must pass the needle in a precise predetermined timed relation thereto to assure proper stitch formation. Machines have been variously constructed to permit one adjustment to be made effective to locate the hook beak relative to the needle for loop seizing, and another adjustment to be made effective to properly time movement of the hook beak with respect to the needle. In general, each adjustment had to be made at a separate location in the machine and the adjusting means have not been readily accessible, at least to one desiring to effect such adjustments in a completely assembled machine having enclosing covers in places.